


Shy

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Emma have been working together for a while and something new transpires between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

Emma and Neal had been working together for a couple of weeks now. They had gotten into a few scrapes, yet managed to get out of them with their loot. The pair was currently residing in a motel room. Neal had gone to the bathroom and Emma was changing, the TV on in the background . 

"Hey Emma?" Neal asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Neal's words died on his tongue as he noticed that Emma had no shirt on.

"I uh...  um... well," Neal stuttered as Emma chuckled softly. She slowly walked towards him, giving him a lustful look.

"Yes?" Emma smirked as she heard Neal gulp.

"I was wondering... If you'd like to kiss me?" Emma gave him a small, sincere smile.

"Come here." Emma motioned for Neal to come towards her and he did. Once he was close enough for her to reach him, that was exactly what she did. She grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to her.

Neal pulled Emma even closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeper. Her tilted his head, brushing his lips against hers. She opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue, eager for his touch.

Emma backed up, pulling Neal along with her, towards the bed. 

"How about we take this to the bed?" Emma raised her eyes suggestively.

"I second that choice," Neal responded as he pushed her down on the bed.


End file.
